All Alone
by L.A.D. CORP. iNC
Summary: He held her close, maybe now she'd feel him by her side. Naruto xover


Hi everyone! Ok, so this is just a one-shot I've been working on and I hope to have more floating around while I'm working on my chapter story because I like having variety... It is also sort of like a song fic, I guess, because I wrote it to go with the song, but I didn't incorporate the lyrics into the story itself... Anyways, please read and enjoy, review and go check out my other story! And whatever should come along... Ta tas for now!

L

**All Alone**

_Icy chills round your heart_

_A heart that's made of stone_

_It seems like_

_Life is out to get you_

_To destroy what you want_

_I know that, that you blame me for all that you go through_

_It could be, so different if you would just let it go_

_You're all alone_

_Running out of ways to_

_Hold on to hope_

_And it always slips away_

_You're all alone_

_But you don't have to_

_Pretend to cope_

_There is a brighter way_

_If you would change your perspective_

_You'd see that it is true_

_Life is not always what you want_

_Sometimes it's hard to bear_

_I'd be with you, and help you in all that you go through_

_I love you, let me change your heart by coming in_

_You're all alone_

_Running out of ways to_

_Hold on to hope_

_And it always slips away_

_You're all alone_

_But you don't have to_

_Pretend to cope_

_There is a brighter way_

_There is a brighter way_

_Yeah…_

_There is a brighter way_

_You're all alone_

_Running out of ways to_

_Hold on to hope_

_And it always slips away_

_You're all alone_

_But you don't have to_

_Pretend to cope_

_There is a brighter way_

_There is a brighter way_

_Yeah…_

_There is a brighter way_

_There is a brighter way_

_There is a brighter way_

…

He clutched her closer to his chest, arms wrapping themselves securely around her shuddering body.

"NO! Let me go!"

He ignored her half-hearted cry; her pathetic attempt at struggling was but a couple of flails of her arms.

"Let me go, please, just leave me alone…"

Her words are no more than a whisper now. Just a few more minutes…

"…"

…and they die away. He looked down at the woman in his arms, loosening his grip only enough so he could get a good view of her. She gazed out into the darkness of the room with glazed, unseeing blue-gray eyes, her black hair splayed over her shoulders in both the back and the front, free and unbound. The occasional tremble still shook her body but she was quiet now as she stared straight ahead. It was not the first time he wished he knew what she was seeing as she relived the painful past she could not leave behind, as she failed night and night again to conquer the demons that plagued her, knowing he could do no more than to hold her, close, tightly, all night.

"Kagome…?"

No answer, like every other night. By day she was the exact opposite, always smiling, laughing, energetic, and seemingly happy as can be. That was how the world saw her. It was how he wished she was. What people did not see was the sad, lonely woman, tormented by grief she could not forget. Her soul was dying with hurt that cut into her shattered heart, she opens her eyes, and sees that she's all alone. She only allowed herself to emerge in the safety of night, because no one will see her in the dark. In the brief hours that blackness shields her from the eyes of others, she faces demons that her purifying powers cannot vanquish, desperate to banish them but resurfaces every morning unsuccessful. Only he saw her like this.

"I'm here, Kagome…"

Yet he could do nothing but whisper words he wished she could hear, but knew couldn't reach her in the world her mind forces her into. How he wanted to help her. Another shudder, a torn sob.

"NO! HOW COULD YOU?!"

Her face contorted in anger as she thrashed wildly, with more strength than earlier, clawing at an invisible target that mocked her.

"TRAITOR! YOU KILLED THEM! ALL OF THEM!!!"

The same words every night, the same pain, the same wound, reopening time and time again. Tears ran down her cheeks as she shouted, and he pulled her closer, wishing, _praying_, she would realize he was there. If only she would let him in, let him help her in her struggle… Why did she force herself to do it alone?

"Kagome, can you hear me? I'm right here… Kagome!"

She didn't want pity, he knew that. She wanted to be like everyone else, he understood. But she _wasn't_ alone; she didn't have to be alone! It tore him apart to watch the woman he loved abuse herself this way, suffering, trapped by herself… Silence again. Her body fell limp again and he shifted slightly in his seat with his back against the wall so his hold on her was easier as her weight moved to rest on his chest, having made him move away earlier due to her outburst. She was back to staring blindly into nothing. With an inaudible sigh, he rested his chin atop her head and closed his eyes, willing her to feel his presence through the haze her mind cast before her eyes.

"Kakashi…?"

His head snapped up and hurriedly looked down at Kagome, eye wide, did she just…? But her face was the same as before, blank, empty…sad. Had he imagined her voice, murmuring his name? He hugged her tighter, can she feel him now? Please, let me in, let me help you. He buried his face in her hair, hair that gleamed slightly silver much like his own in the moonlight that spilled into the lightless, barren room. One of the arms that encircled her moved lower, finding one of her hands. So small, so delicate… He held it gently, intertwining their fingers. She looked almost as she did that night he found her, alone, curled up around herself on the cold forest floor. Her figure was bloodied then, yet she was unwounded. Her eyes were just as distant. And he was left wondering, as he does now.

"You'll be the death of me one day…"

His tone was soft, bored, as it usually is. He liked to think she was trying to let him in. Maybe one day she would tell him everything. Maybe one day she would be able to move on. Maybe… Someday, he will ask her what it was that happened… Maybe… He thinks he felt her hand squeezing his in return… Maybe…she really is trying… Tomorrow is another day, another night, to ponder… Maybe… How I wish you could just let it go, Kagome… Maybe… Maybe, he hoped, tonight will be the night…

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha, Naruto, nor the 'All Alone' lyrics, that's all there is to it...


End file.
